A typical vehicle may have one or more computing systems that may require updates over time, to provide added security and functionality. These updates may be performed via a physical connection to the vehicle at a dealership or maintenance facility, or may be performed “over-the-air” via a communication link between the vehicle and a remote server or computing system.